purrfect match
by jinyoungs
Summary: berterimakasihlah pada nora, karenanya jaebum dan jinyoung dapat bersatu. jjp got7.


**notes**  
1\. WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LYYYYYFEEEEEEE also i'm too lazy with formating & everything  
2\. gak ada smut yg eksplisit, sori ya, tp aku gak mau ngasih harapan ke kalian haha  
3\. i should be doing other series but :) this prompt :)  
4\. uuuughgghgh dammit college

.

.

* * *

.

.

"aku gak tahu kamu punya kucing," mark berceletuk sambil menaruh baki makan siangnya di meja kantin. jinyoung yang berada di sebelahnya bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan tempat pada mark.

"engga sih, aku cuma jadi _catboy_ ; mandiin, kasih makan."

mark manggut-manggut, "siapa yang punya?"

jinyoung mengangkat bahu, "aku cuma dikasih kunci rumahnya sama tetangganya, aneh gak sih? apa yang punya gak takut kemalingan ya?" jinyoung menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "tapi dia cantik, ya kan? namanya nora. kemarin aku mandiin dia." jinyoung memperlihatkan beberapa gambar lain nora di ponselnya. mark mengiakan dengan sebuah anggukan.

jackson yang baru datang langsung ikut menimpali, "mandiin kucing? pasti penuh perjuangan," ia dan teman-temannya ikut duduk di kursi depan jinyoung, "eh, aku sama temen-temenku ikutan yah."

jinyoung tak begitu mengenal jackson, tapi sudah jadi rahasia umum di kampus bahwa jackson menaruh hati pada mark, "duduk aja," ia mempersilahkan mereka, "nora kucing yang baik, kok."

salah satu teman jackson, jaebum, duduk tepat di seberang jinyoung. ia tampak terkejut mengetahui jinyoung tidak kesulitan memandikan kucing, "masa? kucingnya pasti suka kamu."

jinyoung tampak bangga untuk yang satu itu, "mungkin," ia tersenyum simpul.

"eh aku belum ngenalin mereka ya? ini jaebum im, kalo yang ini kunpimook bhuwakul," jackson menunjuk teman-temannya satu per satu.

"salam kenal,"

"gimana caramu bisa deket sama kucing sampe dia nurut pas dimandiin?"

jinyoung yang semula sedang menenggak tehnya menatap jaebum, "kamu punya kucing?"

jaebum menampakkan senyum yang tak biasa, "alergi kucing. tapi aku suka."

"oh, sayang banget. kucing kadang nyebelin, tapi mereka manis." jinyoung menunjukkan wajah prihatin.

"uh-huh."

makan siang itu dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan mengenai _frat party_ nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

hari minggu, jinyoung terbangun dari _hangover_. kepalanya seperti dihantam palu godam dan perutnya tidak mau bekerja sama. tapi waktu menunjuk angka setengah satu dan jinyoung sudah terlanjur diselimuti panik bahwa ia telat memberi makan nora.

"fak fak fak fak fak fak," jinyoung berlari secepat mungkin karena ia tidak mengabari pemilik kucingnya, ia tidak mau nora kelaparan hanya karena dirinya tewas akibat pesta semalam.

setelah ia berlari sejauh dua ratus meter dan kini terengah-engah di depan pintu, ia baru sadar kunci rumah sang pemilik tertinggal di dompetnya. ia juga tidak bawa uang untuk pulang, bagus, bagus! mantap memang. jinyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"ah anjing!" jinyoung mengumpat, tepat sekali ketika pintu depannya dibuka: ada jaebum yang membukakan pintu depan rumah.

mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa lama.

"aku punyanya kucing, bukan anjing." jaebum tampak tersenyum sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"j-j-jaeb..." jinyoung yang masih diliputi _hangover_ , harus memproses jaebum yang membukakan pintu depan rumah - yang berarti adalah pemilik rumah? ia adalah pemilik nora?

"ayo masuk, pesta semalam pasti terlalu berat buatmu," jaebum menepuk pundak jinyoung.

masih dilanda kebingungan, jinyoung duduk di sofa sementara jaebum berjalan ke dapur, "orak-arik atau dadar?"

jinyoung membalas spontan, "orak-arik," ia tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar ada nora tertidur di sudut sofa, "tunggu! seingatku kau alergi kucing!"

dari balik dapur, jaebum membalas, "aku gak pernah bilang aku alergi kucing? dulu teman sekamarku alergi jadi aku baru bisa pelihara nora sekarang."

jinyoung merasa dibodohi.

telur orak-arik dan sosis terhidang di depan jinyoung, jaebum juga mengulurkan segelas air dan aspirin di tangan kanannya. "uhh, trims."

" _anytime_ ,"

sembari melahap masakan jaebum, jinyoung membuka ponselnya, mencari kontak mark. akan tetapi suatu nomer tak dikenal mengirimkan pesan padanya. jinyoung memang tak menyimpan nomer pemilik nora, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

 _086218xxxxxx_  
 _aku lg di rumah, km gk perlu datang kerja hr ini. istirahat ya :)_

"anjing." terlontar begitu saja dari bibir jinyoung.

"aku punyanya kucing,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"um, aku pergi dulu ya kalo gitu," jinyoung berdiri dan hendak mencuci piring sebelum jaebum menyelanya.

"sama aku aja, makasih udah bela-belain datang buat nora." jaebum memberikan senyumnya yang termanis yang pernah jinyoung lihat, dan _oh tuhan_ ia tak pernah menganggap seseorang lebih tampan daripada jaebum.

"sama-sama," jinyoung menatap punggung jaebum menjauh ke dapur, katun tak berlengan dengan warna hitam memeluk torso jaebum, menampakkan lengan-lengannya yang _buset demi apa_ seperti hanya ada di televisi.

jika jinyoung ingat-ingat lagi, jaebum memang termasuk bintang kampus, tidak heran lingkaran pergaulannya adalah jackson yang supel dan kunpimook si _student exchange_ yang paling disukai kakak-kakak tingkat.

berada tepat di belakangnya terasa seperti mimpi, mungkin ia masih berada dalam _hangover_ semalam.

jinyoung melarikan pandangan ke sekitarnya, mencari jejak-jejak yang jaebum tinggalkan dalam rumah. matanya terfokus pada sebuah bungkus rokok.

"kamu ngerokok?"

jaebum mematikan keran, "kadang. kalo lagi butuh inspirasi.. lirik.."

jinyoung mengangguk-angguk, "oh iya, kamu mau jadi produser kan ya aku denger?" ia tersenyum, tapi jaebum tak melihat senyuman itu, "keren. kejar terus _passion_ itu."

hening memanjang di antara mereka, jaebum menaruh piring di rak sementara jinyoung menatap foto-foto jaebum dari masanya kecil, menatap cetakan yang jaebum tinggalkan dalam sebuah foto.

mereka lalu berpandangan.

cukup lama.

jinyoung menatap wajah itu, tampan dan dipenuhi garis tegas. entah apa yang merasukinya, ia kemudian mengecup bibir jaebum cepat.

setelah ciuman singkat itu, jaebum membelalakkan matanya. jinyoung juga sama terkejutnya, ia merasa bodoh, salah, dan tolol. ia ingin menyalahkan alkohol semalam tapi mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk bicara.

sebelum ada suara lagi di antara mereka, jaebum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang jinyoung. saking terkejutnya, jinyoung hanya menatap wajah jaebum lamat-lamat, menemukan jaebum tersenyum. jinyoung kembali menciuminya, kini tangan jinyoung berlari ke arah rambut _jetblack_ jaebum dan menariknya mendekat.

ciuman itu membawa mereka berjalan entah ke mana, dan yang jinyoung tahu badannya sudah terempas ke atas tempat tidur dengan duvet putih.

jaebum melepas atasannya, dan rasanya jinyoung ingin mengabadikan pemandangan itu selamanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"halo? mark?"

 _"uh-huh? jinyoung? ini jam dua pagi?_ "

"tolong aku,"

" _ada apa? kenapa? astaga._ "

"aku gak bisa jalan."

" _apa?_ "

"ah jangan tanya sekarang. jemput aku di depan pertigaan dekat halte M."

" _err, oke? tunggu tiga puluh menit_."

"trims mark."

jinyoung menutup teleponnya. ia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada mark ia baru saja tidur dengan bosnya, sampai ia tak sanggup berjalan pulang - ia harus tertatih-tatih, bahkan. wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah dan kelebatan memori jaebum berada di atasnya, terdepat pantulan cahaya bulan karena keringat di tulang pipinya; dan senyuman itu, membuatnya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"astaga, aku baru saja tidur dengan bosku." jinyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya, tapi jinyoung tak menyesalinya, itu bukan seks yang buruk, jaebum jelas andal dan entah berapa lama mereka habiskan melakukan hal itu. jinyoung tak dapat menatap jaebum lagi di wajahnya, sungguh sangat tidak profesional.

"aku bahkan belum dapat gaji bulan ini."


End file.
